


Obvious Subtlety

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Orion Pax / Ratchet ficlets [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipping further into my headcanon that Ratchet met Orion Pax before the war, and was very not-subtle about his infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> A kind-of sequel/addendum to my ficlet Fateful Encounter.

//Orion Pax, a patron requests your assistance on the third floor.//

Orion blinked in surprise, fingers hesitating over the screen. //They do? I'll be there shortly.//

//Acknowledged,// the bored receptionist replied.

Intrigued, Orion immediately closed the archive he was sorting and half-ran to the lift. Who would call on him for assistance? He was technically still in training, the youngest of the archivists by many vorns. Practically _everyone_ was more qualified than he. Perhaps the others could not step away from their work, and the request had filtered down to him. That seemed logical.

Whatever the reason, he was pleased to have the chance to work with someone personally. Orion loved his work, but it could be very lonely at times. He stepped off the lift, glancing around eagerly; a flicker of happiness washed through his systems when he saw the medical student hunched over a table nearby. "Hello again, Ratchet!"

The medic started, his energy field spiked with apprehension. "Oh- I- wasn't sure if you'd remember me."

"Of course I do." Orion sent a soothing hum through his fields as they overlapped Ratchet's. "I do not often have the chance to share my enthusiasm for my work with someone who is genuinely interested."

Ratchet's mouth quirked into a lopsided grin, his grip on the table's edge loosening as he visibly relaxed. "Me either, not even with fellow students. They say I'm an... acquired taste."

"Which means what?" Orion asked curiously, optics flicking downwards to glance at Ratchet's hands briefly. He vividly remembered the short surge of chemistry that had ignited when they'd touched and wondered if it would happen again.

"Means I'm a pain in the tailpipe," Ratchet said dryly. Orion began protesting immediately.

"Why would you say that? Or they say that, rather." Orion frowned deeply. "I find you to be very pleasant company."

Ratchet laughed, embarrassment and amusement both evident in the joyous sound. "Well, you're the first! Th- That's nice of you to say. Listen, I had some trouble with a record," he said in a rush. "The public access file is abbreviated. Could you get the official record for me?" He held up a data disk, waving it until Orion accepted it.

"...I can," Orion nodded after scanning it. "But you cannot take it with you. I will need to stay with you until you've finished, if that's alright?"

"Absolutely," Ratchet huffed with another crooked smile.

\-----

Several joors later they were still seated at the same table, conversing animatedly over everything that sparked their interest, one subject leading to three more. Ratchet had taken notes on only the first half of record, constantly distracted by their conversation, and Orion couldn't bring himself to care.

Ratchet was, as far as he could tell, very passionate about everything he did. The experiences he shared, the depth of his studies, even the manner in which he talked; Ratchet committed with fierce emotion, and Orion was utterly captivated. 

Eventually a reminder ping got his attention, startling him when he realized the time. "Ratchet, I'm very sorry but I must return to my station for the rest of my shift."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Ratchet pushed himself to his feet, gears popping as he stretched. "Thank you for..." He gestured between them and Orion smiled happily.

"You need not thank me for talking with you, Ratchet. I meant it when I said I enjoy your company."

"...Alright." Ratchet ex-vented, a soft, awkward sound. "You are too- I mean- I do too."

Orion's spark whirled merrily at the gentle tone, a rare occurrence so far for Ratchet. Unusual heat built in his systems, confusing him as he gathered the data to store. Ratchet was already edging toward the exit; Orion held up the scribbled datapad curiously. "Don't you want these?"

Ratchet's mouth set in a firm line, his hands clenching at his sides. "No."

"No? But-,"

Ratchet kept his optics trained on Orion's, taking a half-step forward. "The abbreviated record was adequate for my research. I just wanted to see if last time was an accident." He grimaced slightly. "And if you were just being nice."

Orion closed the distance between them, shaking his head in denial. "Never! I wasn't _pretending_ to be interested. I really am."

"I'm not used to people listening to me," Ratchet admitted frankly. "And this-," he reached over and curled his fingers around Orion's, both their optics widening at the foreign charge the touch generated. "Definitely new to me."

"It is for me as well," Orion rumbled, thumbing circles on the back of Ratchet's hand. He froze when the medic shivered. "I'm sorry, did I-,"

"You wanna go for a cube after your shift?" Ratchet blurted.

Orion's brows rose as Ratchet's field thrummed with a base current of anxiety; he expected Orion to refuse. "Yes I do," he replied simply, squeezing the hand tucked in his when Ratchet grinned.

"That was easier than I expected," Ratchet mumbled.

"And next time you don't need to fabricate an excuse," Orion added, threading a teasing flicker through their fields. Ratchet looked properly contrite for about two seconds before he was smiling again.

"But I have to keep you guessing, don't I?"

"I don't think subtlety is one of your strengths," Orion replied gently, then joined Ratchet when he began laughing.


End file.
